


【毕侃】影子

by YIRAN1106



Category: Biiii安然
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIRAN1106/pseuds/YIRAN1106





	【毕侃】影子

"我深爱背后的那个影子，深爱着那影子的主人"

夜晚，来到在窗前，窗帘密不透风，伸出那只修长的手，轻搭墙壁。

"干什么呢"

这时被人从背后抱住，我知道那是谁，我并没有回头，紧紧盯着面前那瘦高的影子。

"没干什么，在想你"

我偏过头，吻了吻毕雯珺，在他唇上留下余香。

他低低笑了几声，下一秒霸道地覆盖住我的唇，一阵阵凉意荡开。我放大了瞳孔，在他眼里看出几分狡诈。这个吻连绵而漫长，他的呼吸好像越来越急促，碎发随风飘起，一下下挠到我心尖。

我拉住他的领带，一步步往前走，他一步步往后退，当脚踝碰到床沿后突然反手握住我的手腕，膝盖顶在我两腿之间，修身的西装裤衬着白色的床单。

他俯下身，带有侵.略 性地用舌尖撬开我的牙齿，轻轻地在我的虎牙上舔舐，我不甘示弱，舌尖你来我往谁都不想妥协。我又听到他低沉的笑，冰凉的感觉从腰间传来，他解开衬衫在我腰上狠掐一把。

意识涣散的几秒钟，他的目标已经转移到那雪白的脖子，我的喘息声异常的粗重，阵阵麻木感发自唇瓣。他用舌尖描绘着我的锁骨。

一圈……两圈……三圈……

细小的呻吟断断续续地溢出来，此时他叼/着我胸前的小红点，挑了一下眉头看着我，嘴角上扬起坏笑，在我的红樱桃不停吮/吸，我低头一看，早已变得红/肿/不堪。

那声呜咽还未来得及发出，他便一把抓出我腿中间那硬起的东西，用手堵住，白色的液/体只渗出一点点，透过他的指缝。

"希侃，乖"

他吻去我眼角的泪水。

我顺从着他的意愿翻了个身，那两颗红樱桃压着床单，产生细微的摩擦。我抬起头，白色的墙上倒映出我身上的那个人的影子。

他冰凉的手指划过我的脊柱，我忍不出呻吟，下身早已燥热不堪，他告诉我，不要急。

那薄薄的唇瓣吻上我肩头，一路往下吻到后背，酥酥麻麻的感觉让我欲罢不能。那双骨节分明的手握住了我的手，在白色床单上十指相扣。

当我还没有任何准备是，那根冰凉的手指进入到了淫/水/泛/滥的后穴里，慢慢抽/插，进又出。当我发出那软弱的呻吟时，竟吓了自己一跳，他却笑着又加入了两根手指。

"呜……进来……哥……哥进来吧”

我求饶道。

下一秒，那紫红的性/器擦着润/滑剂，直入小/穴。

在充满液体的小/穴中横冲直撞，像头野兽般释放自己的野性，我的身体好像被撞的支离破碎，耳边只有他重重的喘息和抽/插交/合的水声。

我感觉到了异常的舒服，与他的交合能让我忘却一切，我再次抬起头，眯着眼睛看着身下的阴影上下不断的动，任何一点细微的动作都能在影子里看出----他舔了舔我红的要滴/血的耳朵。

我望着那两个缠/绵在一起的影子

"我爱你"


End file.
